How It Should End
by Got2BFionaC101
Summary: Ok so this is my first fan fiction! I'm totally new to this so bare with me. This story is basically how I'd want Eclare to end in season 12. Hope you all enjoy it :)
1. Heartbroken

**Chapter One: Heartbroken**

(From Clare's point of view)

Its midnight and I still can't sleep. As I lay in my bed I flip through pictures on my phone of me and him…Eli Goldsworthy. The love of my life, the only person I've felt this close to, the one who never stopped caring for me. What's the problem? He said we needed time apart. I cry myself to sleep every night wondering what I did wrong. All I wanted to do was help him; I've been there for him for as long as we've been together. Eli's been dealing with finding a student's body (Campbell Saunders) in the school's greenhouse a few weeks ago. I'll never forget that day…me and Eli were talking about taking the next step. Its weird how you can be the happiest you've ever been and then that changes in an instant.

When Eli dropped our breakfast to the ground I looked at his face…it's like the life had been sucked right out of him. As I looked to see what was wrong Eli quickly grabbed me into his chest. I knew he didn't want me to see…that's how I know he loves me. Ever since that day he's never been open to talking about it. One day I found out that he started smoking weed with my step-brother Jake. I wasn't so mad at first but when they kept doing it I was furious. You can't imagine how happy I was when I heard they stopped. But then Eli started taking more serious drugs after the incident. I kept trying to talk to him about it and how drugs aren't the answer to dealing with things. It got so bad that he showered in the girls change room and streaked naked through the school. I knew after that day that he was worse than he ever has been.

The next day I saw him in the greenhouse and he felt better being able to be in there without freaking out. I asked him if he took drugs because of me. He said he regrets what he did…but then he told me that talking about it doesn't help either. He said that he couldn't get better if I keep worrying about him. When he told me that we needed time apart my heart stopped; it's like the life had been sucked out of me. I love him and I don't understand why worrying is such a bad thing…I care about him. But when I heard the words "Cam's not the problem…you are" I felt like I couldn't do anything to help him…like he was shutting me out and not letting me in anymore. I still don't understand why he said those things to me…I don't think I ever will. Will we get back together? I don't know.

To cope with this all I've been trying not to think about it but I do…every night. That's why I decided to run for class president. I'm probably the most qualified person to do the job; although Drew Torres might think otherwise. He's also running…at first I thought it was a joke but it's not. Ever since he cheated on my best friend Alli I've never liked him. He thinks that he can just win everyone's vote by inviting them to parties and being their "bud". Sorry but that's not the way to win an election. He's not serious enough to do the job…which is why he's going down.

Today is the results of the election. That's probably one of the reasons why I can't sleep but on the other hand I can't stop thinking about Eli. What if we never get back together? Eli is gonna go to NYU and probably meet some gorgeous girl wanting to be an actress or someone who shares his passion with filming. He'll forget all about me and I may never see him again. I can't stand the thought of another girl in his arms…that must be why I love him so much. As I try and block all of it out of my head I finally fall asleep.

That morning when I woke up I went to check my phone and I received a text from Eli.

_**Eli: Just wanted to wish you luck on the election today…I'll be voting for you! Do you think we could talk sometime today?**_

I honestly didn't know what to think. We haven't spoken since that day in the greenhouse. Was he just being nice? Does he maybe wanna talk about us? I seriously didn't need this…today of all days. I didn't reply; today is about me for once.

I walked down the stairs to find Jake eating breakfast at the table. After his break up with Katie he hasn't been the same but lately he's been acting a lot happier.

"You ready for the big day?" Jake said with a mouth full of cereal.

I smiled as I put my stuff on the couch, "Of course! This is gonna be the easiest election ever. Drew doesn't stand a chance." I eyeballed my brother playfully "You are voting for me aren't you?"

"Yeah…about that. Me and Drew have been real close these days." He looked at me with a serious yet sorry face.

I felt like my mouth had dropped to the floor.

Jake laughed so hard some of his cereal was coming out of his mouth. "I'm totally kidding, Clare. Of course I'm voting for you."

I walked up to Jake and slapped him on his arm. "Don't scare me like that" I giggled a little then walked over to the kitchen to get cereal.

Jake got up from the table and sat at the counter. He looked at me concerned. "How are you?"

I gave him a puzzled look while pouring cereal into a bowl, "I'm great. I'm really confident about today."

"No not that," he paused from eating, "How are you and Eli?"

I looked down and thought to myself, _thanks Jake for bringing that up. _"I don't know how we are. I haven't talked to him in days."

"Clare, you know he loves you. He's just going through a lot of stuff right now."

As I stormed off to the fridge to grab the milk I stopped and looked at Jake. "I know he is but if he loves me then why did he shut me out? You men and your drugs make yourselves even more confusing as if you weren't already."

Jake finished off his cereal, "I'm pretty sure he was sober when he…" I looked at Jake and he looked down and sat in silence not being able to finish the words _broke up with you. _Don't get me wrong I'm really glad to have Jake as a brother but sometimes he can just push all the wrong buttons.

I put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed a granola bar and some yogurt. "I don't have time to eat breakfast here I gotta get to school. Are you driving today?" As I tried to change the subject.

Jake put his bowl into the sink and grabbed his bag, "Yeah I guess." As we both walked out of the house he grabbed my arm gently before I could get into the car, "I know this isn't really my place to say but I think you two are meant for each other. I really hope things work out between you guys."

I smiled, "Thanks, me too".


	2. New Day

**Chapter Two: New Day**

(From Clare's point of view)

As we pull up to school my heart starts beating faster. I don't know if it was because I might see Eli today or because of the election. Just the thought…Eli; every time he would smirk my heart melted. I loved the way he treated me like a queen. If someone were to ask who I think my soul mate is I would say him. _Wait, Clare, stop this!_ I knew if I wanted to win and focus on beating out Drew I had to avoid Eli and not think about him. I kept telling myself _Clare, this day is all about you. _I gather my things and step out of the truck; Jake and I walk together until he sees Mo.

As Jake walks over to Mo he says to me "Good luck today sis!"

I smile and wave "Thanks Jakey". I'm so glad me and him can be family now. I never thought that having a big brother would be such a good thing; I miss my sister Darcy so it's nice to have another sibling around.

I walk up the stairs and once I enter the school doors I'm almost knocked over by a hug. I didn't realize who it was at first but when she started talking I knew that it was my best friend.

"Today's the big day, Clare! You're gonna win I just know it!" Alli says when she removes herself from me.

"I sure hope so, Alli." I smile and look around to see presidential campaign posters everywhere. This was the big day. I will admit its a little nerve racking to see my face all around the school halls.

Alli takes me by the arm and starts walking toward Jenna and Connor. "Trust me with a support system like us you're sure to win."

These three have been my friends since grade 9…I still can't believe we're almost in grade 12! At times I really miss K.C., even though we had a rough beginning we became friends again. He does keep in touch though! Jenna says their baby is doing great. I'm really glad that we moved on from the whole hating each other thing and starting being the friends we wanted to be in the first place.

As I look around I see Adam walking up with his brother Drew. Yes, one of my best friends is brothers with my rival. Adam looked at me and gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "Good luck!" Even though I knew he was bound to vote for his brother I was okay with it. Family comes first.

"So Clare, you ready to beat out the party animal?" Jenna says as she eyeballs Drew.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I notice a lot of the people from his party the other night surrounding him and talking so loud I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. At this point I wondered if I really had a chance. I mean he's buddies with most of the grade 12's and after that party he's sure to get a lot of votes. But then again people can make the right choice and see that I would be a much better president.

Alli could see my worried face so she took my arm and starting walking over to a bench where he are I sat alone. "Something's bothering you…what's wrong?"

"Everything…I mean do I really have a chance at winning? He has an advantage because he's been in grade 12."

Alli giggles a little, "Hun, he is not academically smart enough to do the job. Trust me I know, remember I dated him."

Jenna walks over and sits on the other side of me, "You can do this Clare bear." She smiled at me and put her arm around me.

"Thanks you guys, I don't think I could do this without you." I knew this day was gonna be easier with Alli and Jenna with me. And then Alli had to bring _him _up again.

"I know you probably don't wanna hear this right now but I saw Eli this morning. He says he has something really important to tell you." Alli said while looking at me straight in the eyes. "He's so miserable, I can tell."

I didn't want to hear any of this so I stood up and fixed my outfit, "Yeah well he can blame his misery on himself because it's his fault we're not together. He dumped me…remember?"

Alli stood up, "I know, but maybe he's realizing what he did was a mistake. Clare you know he loves you." She looked at me with great concern.

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I still find it hard to believe." I said a little too loud. I tried to gather my thoughts and I knew I had to face the rest of my day. "You know what, forget it. I just wanna get this election over with and then maybe I'll consider talking to him. But right now I just wanna erase him from my mind today."

Jenna finally stood up with me and Alli, "You're right, today is about you for once. He took time for himself with the movie and now it's your turn."

I smiled and hugged my two friends together, "I love you guys. Let's get this day over with!"

As much as I wanted the day to fly by it didn't. Every hour felt longer than it should have. I couldn't even focus on classes my brain was filled with too many thoughts it had no room for school. I was thankful that I didn't have any classes with Drew. I didn't even wanna talk to him today, my plan was to ignore him all day and then maybe rub it in his face when I win. I mean that's not wrong…is it?

The time had come. Every student had their eyes on the TV screens throughout the hallways.

Mr. Simpson appeared on the screen, "It's time for the results of the presidential election. Our new class president is…" My heart felt like it was gonna pop out of my chest from beating so fast. I could see Drew standing with Bianca and he looked just as worried as I was. Alli and Jenna were both holding my hands. It all comes down to this moment…win or loose. Mr. Simpson looked almost confused. This wasn't a good sign. "Drew Torres!"

My stomach dropped. I seriously just lost to the biggest joke in school. How is that even possible? The whole school was cheering and congratulating him while I just stood there numb. Jenna and Alli both looked at me but I didn't say or do anything.

I took off and sat on the steps going towards the gym. I buried my face in my hands as I kept thinking to myself, _it's all over. _Suddenly I heard footsteps coming toward me. When I looked up I wasn't expecting to see him.

He looked almost sorry, "Hey." It was Drew.

"Come to gloat?" I said annoyed.

Drew sat next to me, "No actually I didn't. I came to say I'm sorry."

I thought he was joking. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said those things to you at my party. It wasn't cool." He looked at me, "I don't think you're boring and what I said about you only running because you got dumped…well I regret it." It's like I saw a whole other side of Drew that I never though existed.

I stared numbly outside, "It's true though." I hated being honest with myself; especially when I was admitting it to Drew. "I needed to get my mind off it somehow." I chuckled a little, "This year is gonna be insane with you as president."

Drew laughed, "Yeah you could say that. I still can't believe I won."

I stopped him before he could continue talking, "Everything is falling apart." All my thoughts came back to Eli in an instant. For a minute I don't think I realized that I just said that to Drew of all people. I felt the urge to cry and then I thought why am I pouring out my heart to him? I've hated him for as long as I can remember. But then again I feel like I can trust him. He's never been so nice to me before. I couldn't hold it in any longer…the tears started to come.

I don't think Drew knew how to respond right away. "About the election or Eli?"

"In a way both; I mean I know I only really ran because I needed to get my mind on something else but I could have been good for this school. My parents always thought that one day I would be president because of how well I did in school." I looked at Drew "No offense."

Drew smiled a little, "None taken."

"But then with Eli, it's like I feel hopeless. I always thought we'd be together forever and I knew that he thought that too. But now I'm not so sure anymore. First him and now the election…I don't know what to do." I started wiping my face as I had shed a few tears.

Drew looked at me with a slight smile on his face, "I wish I could tell you what to do but as you know I don't really have the best rep with relationships." I laughed a little but still feeling sad. "As for the election…well Clare, I know how much this means to you so, I'd like to make you my Vice."

Now this time I knew he was joking. I laughed, "What?"

"I'm serious. I could use your help; I don't really know what I'm doing." He smiled at me and I knew that he really was being serious.

"You sure you don't want Adam as your Vice?"

Drew shook his head, "Nah, he'd want me to pick you."

I smiled and thought to myself…maybe this next year won't be so bad after all. "You surprise me Drew Torres; never thought that this side of you existed."

Drew stood up, "Oh trust me, this next year is gonna be full of surprises. Just wait." He winked at me and started to walk over to Bianca.

I said before he left, "Hey Drew!"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

I smiled, "Thanks. This means a lot."

He smiled back, "No problem Edwards." He walked off and started getting congratulated all over again.

I gathered my things and stood up. I started to see things in a new way. I felt good; until I started walking towards the door to leave when I bumped into someone. I didn't even pay attention to who it was because my bag dropped to the ground; as I was picking up everything and putting everything back in my bag the person who bumped into me got down to my level and looked at me in the eyes.

Crap…it was Eli.


End file.
